The present invention relates to clip eyeglasses using a goggles lens, and more particularly, to clip eyeglasses using a goggles lens that is configured to have the goggles lens whose left and right sides are formed unitarily with each other to allow the clip eyeglasses to be attached to prescription glasses through the elastic force generated therefrom, without having any magnet or spring used for conventional clip eyeglasses, so that the clip eyeglasses can be simple in configuration, thus making the manufacturing process easy and improving the outer appearance thereof, and that is configured attachable freely to prescription glasses having a variety of sizes and shapes.
Generally, the people having poor sight who wear prescription glasses should have separate prescription sunglasses so as to protect their eyes from strong sunlight while they are driving or while they are being at the outside, thus making them feel uncomfortable in using the prescription sunglasses. So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, clip eyeglasses, which is detachably attached to general glasses, has been proposed and used.
On the other hand, conventional clip eyeglasses has fastening means like a magnet or spring so as to prevent the attached state between the clip eyeglasses and general prescription glasses from being arbitrarily released. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, schematic configurations of the conventional clip eyeglasses will be described below.
As shown in FIG. 1, first, the clip eyeglasses using magnets is configured wherein a pair of magnets 115 is mounted at both sides of a frame of prescription glasses 110 and a pair of magnets 125 is at both sides of a frame of clip eyeglasses 120, thus allowing the clip eyeglasses 120 to be detachably attached to the prescription glasses 110. In this case, the clip eyeglasses 120 using the magnets can be simply detachably attached to the prescription glasses 110, but the clip eyeglasses 120 does not have any compatibility, so that it cannot be applied to general glasses having various sizes and shapes. Further, the clip eyeglasses 120 has to have the same frame as the prescription glasses 110 having the pair of magnets 115, thus having serious limitations in sizes and shapes.
As shown in FIG. 2, next, the clip eyeglasses using a spring is configured wherein a spring member 225 is adapted to connect the frames formed on the left and right lenses of the clip eyeglasses 220 with each other, so that the clip eyeglasses 220 is attached to prescription glasses 210 by means of the contractile force of the spring member 225, without being escaped from the prescription glasses 210. In this case, the clip eyeglasses 220 using the spring has given compatibility, but so as to form the spring member 225 on the left and right lenses of the clip eyeglasses 220, the clip eyeglasses 220 has to have the frames, so that it is hard to be applied to other prescription glasses except the prescription glasses 210 having the same shapes as the clip eyeglasses 220. Further, the spring member 225 or the spring is exposed to the outside, so that the outer appearance of the clip eyeglasses 220 becomes not good, the manufacturing process becomes not easy, and the operating part like the spring may fail to work.